In The End/Chapter 19: On The Edge
This is the nineteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 40 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Craig is walking through the woods. Craig: I really need to find a place to go. But this place does have nice scenery. *He, while gazing at the scenery, accidentally trips and falls into a stream. Craig: Freaking crap! *Craig stumbles upon a mysterious atlas. Craig: I wonder who's this can be. Better keep it. Monica: Hey! Craig: Who's that? Monica: I'm Monica. This is Cody, Victor, and Zoey. Craig: It's nice to meet you. I'm Craig. Do you know who this belongs to? Victor: It's an atlas from the 1980s. I recognize it from somewhere. Craig: This cabin looks old. Cody: We've been staying here for a while. Craig: I know, right? Zoey: I guess you are new here? Craig: I'm from a group not far from here. Unfortunately, it doesn't exist anymore. Zoey: Were you a member of the Church of the Chosen Ones? Craig: I was. Now I'm not anymore. Monica: Don't make me kill myself! Craig: I'm not gonna make you kill yourself. I only did that because Father Adam made me. He captured my brother and said that if I worked for him then I could see him again. Victor: Where is Father Adam? Craig: He's dead. Zoey: Really? Craig: Yes. Cody: You can stay here. Craig: Thanks, little buddy. Cody: I'm not little! I'm just short! *Craig ruffles Cody's hair. Cody: Stop that! Stop that! *'Day 41 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The five of them run away from the cabin, which is being overrun by walkers. Monica: What's going on? Craig: The cabin is being overrun by walkers. Zoey: Great. Just great. Victor: Did you grab the atlas? Craig: Yes. Victor: Good. I need that. *The group runs towards the hotel. Craig: Hello. Jessica: Craig, what are you doing here? Craig: I found four new survivors who are now homeless. One of them is a kid. Adrien: Fine, I'll let you in. On one condition, you don't think about killing anyone of us. Craig: Agreed. Bonnie: Another kid! Yay! Lucas: I need another playmate! Cody: I'm glad to see that there are other kids here. Ben: Don't count on it. Harrison: Ben, shouldn't you be on guard duty? Ben: Oh. Gotta go! Dominic: Harrison, shouldn't you be in the storage room counting ammunition? Harrison: Oh. Gotta go! Dominic: Things are going turbulent since Dave died. I'm just glad that Lucas killed Ian. Xavier: Yah, you should be glad. Victor: I found this. Xavier: What is it? Victor: It's an atlas. Xavier: Cool. *A zombified Solomon walks up to the door. Dominic: Great, a walker. *Dominic kills the undead Solomon. At that moment, several water valves burst and water starts pouring into the hotel. Jacob: The water levels are going out of control! Craig: Yeah, the place is flooding! Simon: What! *Water bursts into the room Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Max Charles as Lucas *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien Nolan *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Nolan *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic *Nathan Keyes as Harrison *Mike Lobel as Riley *Kodi Smitt-McPhee as Cody *Missy Peregrym as Monica *Tao Okamoto as Zoey Yoshida *Martin Wallström as Victor Deaths *Solomon (Zombified) Trivia *First appearance of Cody. *First appearance of Victor. *First appearance of Monica. *First appearance of Zoey. *Last appearance of Solomon (Zombified). *The atlas that Craig finds was originally planned to be Ben's atlas, which Ash lost in Eden Rising, but this was scrapped due to timeline differences. Category:In The End Chapters